The Red and Blue Kikaider
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode is a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim and Kikiader to promote Kikaider REBOOT. It also features a non-Rider form for Ryoma Sengoku as Hakaider REBOOT. This is the first episode that is not written by series head writer Gen Urobuchi. Synopsis Kouta and Mai meet a young man who can remember nothing about himself other than his name, Jiro. During a rain storm, Kota tries to pull Jiro out of the rain, but noticed his hand feels like metal instead of skin, bringing up the question if Jiro is a robot. Elsewhere, Ryoma looks over the schematics for an android developed by a colleague. Its model name is Kikaider. Plot Two weeks prior to Dēmushu entering the human world, Kouta and Mai come across a strange street performer that they later learn is an immobilized android. But once he is hit by lightning, the android regains mobility as Kouta and Mai take him to the garage where they notice a Reboot button on his back. Upon learning that the android is named Jiro and has no memory, Kouta decides to help him find his purpose. After convincing his sister to let Jiro stay them, Kouta tries to help Jiro before fighting off a Goat Inves attacking people. Watching Gaim fight the Inves stirs feelings in Jiro as he drives the monster off, causing him to remember that there is someone he must protect but does not want to remember as he does not wish trouble. After being called by Zack, Kouta finds Kamen Rider Knuckle fighting another android. After learning that Ryoma Sengoku has transplanted his brain into the android body of Hakaider, Gaim learns that Jiro is a battle android called Kikaider. After researching Dr. Komyoji and the mysterious events of his death, Kouta tells Jiro of what he has learned while thinking that the Reboot button could restore his memory. But Jiro refuses to restore his memory out of fear that he may become a threat like Hakaider. Later while watching Gaim fight, Jiro is attacked by Sengoku-Hakaider. Once the fights mingle, Jiro decides to be Rebooted and transforms into Kikaider while Gaim equips Kachidoki Arms before they destroy the Inves after driving Sengoku-Hakaider off. Upon finding that Jiro no longer remembers him as the result of the Reboot, Kouta sees the android off as he leaves to fulfill his programming. At that time, still horrified of the android's programming influencing him, Ryoma is curious of what purpose the brainless Haikaider serves for his colleague in the DARK organization. Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachdoki **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri, Suika **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms, Suika Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Continuity and Placement *This episode takes place between episode 28 and episode 29, but this creates continuity problems due to the fact that Mai is already working at Drupers for Kouta, an event that should've happened 2 weeks before the events of 26-29, a problem with tying in events that lacks any affiliation with the ongoing story script that leaves little to no room to have crossovers and other specials. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *Closing Screen Lockseed Collection: **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This is the second time that Gaim teams up with another hero from a different franchise, the first being Ressha Sentai ToQger from Super Sentai. **Like the previous crossover, this episode is made to promote a feature film. In this case, it is Kikiader's new summer remake film, Kikaider REBOOT. **Also in a similar case, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters once did something to cross-promote an upcoming movie with another hero from a different franchise (that being Space Sheriff Gavan from Metal Heroes). *This is the first episode where during the closing screen Lockseed collection, it does not feature any zipper sound, and the BGM from the last scene of the episode does not end. However the music does end in time for the preview of the next episode to kick in. **The background music is Jiro's Guitar, and the melody he is playing in his final scene is the theme his original counterpart used to announce his arrival in the original 1972 series. This is a bit of fan-service to those who watched the original show as children. *In the end, Akira shows a poster for a film with REBOOT in the title, showing Pinocchio, one of the main inspirations of Kikaider. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「赤と青のキカイダー」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「赤と青のキカイダー」 Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode